User blog:Stofferex/Chris Brown vs Ryu- WTFRBoW 5
Welcome bitch! Watch out or I'll beat ya till oblivion! Naw just kidding dawg. I'm not like our two rappers we got today. So that nigga Chris the shitty Brown challenged the Kung Fu-rate kid Ryu Hayab...sorry, just Ryu. So fuck you and lessa go! Le battel! WTF RAP BATTLES-''' *punched* ouw, I mean..'WTF RAP BATTLES OF-' *punched* Ouch Dammit! 'WTF RAP BATTLE-'*punched* Urgh fuck this *pulls out a gun and shoots the punching guy* so where were we? Oh yeah... '''WTF RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER! Charlie Brown! VS! RYU...k Begin! ''' Chris Brown: Yo yo yo it’s Chris to the Brown, I’ll make you frown And why the hell am I facing this little kung fu clown? Yo dawg you ain’t legit, you’re just random I’ll smack you bitch and then Hold You Down for ransom! Yo, you’re Forever alone, you never score Chun Li Because you punch her face, da fuck? Stop copying me! I am every female’s worst nightmare, just ask my bitch Rihanna! Oh look I found a rope. I’ll hang you by the throat and make you my new Piñata! Ryu: Fuck you Chris! You’re such a little fucking bitch! I’ll break your fucking pussy ass spine in half and throw you in a ditch! Bitch you calling me random? What the fuck is wrong with your face? I met Eminem at a bar and he was like ”Chris Brown, what a fucking disgrace” I’m Ryu, the real one, not that Gay-den Ninja queer poser I’ll take a Brown shit on you and then throw you in the bathtub with the toaster! I kick way more bitch asses than you, you little fucking Brown prick! You know what? HADOUKEN BITCH! Chris Brown: Aha! I just dodged your New Flame! Whatcha goin to do now huh? You’re a bitch cause you only Show Me your bitch powah! Street Fighter? More like hobos who thinks they’re Mortal Kombat or some shit You man, you suck! Lick my black ass and kiss my clit! I heard you like to play with Barbie dolls, like your buddy Ken You like to punch bitches? Well fight me then! Wait shit! Now I made it look like I’m a little bitch! Which I’m not because I uh...eh...I mean...fuck!!!! Ryu: Oh Chris Bitch, now you’re really out of freaking luck And I’m still a virgin cuz I’m a badass and I don’t give a fuck! I beat women like a sauce boss, you do it without fucking class! You suck ass, b.r.b gonna beat your bitch Rihanna till she passes gass! I know I’m from Street Fighter, but Nigga’s like you make me run! After I K.O. your ballsack, this battle will be done! So fuck you you piece of shit! Kiss my feet you son of a bitch! You know what? SHORYUKEN BITCH! '''WHO'ZA WON? WHO'ZA WIN! YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS DECIDE! 'WTF RAP BATTLES OF-'*knocked out* Poll WHO WINS OR WON?...your pick The Douche The Kung Fu Fighter Me! Charlie Brown Category:Blog posts